StarGate SG20 Saison 1 Episode 5
by BelXander
Summary: Le 5ème Episode de la Saison 1 de la Série FanFiction StarGate SG-20.
1. Partie 1

Cette création est une fan-série, créée pour le plaisir par un fan pour des fans et n'a pas pour but de concurrencer ou de faire du tort à tout ce qui se rapporte à l'univers StarGate (films, séries, produits dérivés…).

StarGate ne m'appartient pas et est une marque de Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. Tous droits réservés.

Interdiction de copier ou d'utiliser, même partiellement, de distribuer, ou de publier cette réalisation sans l'accord de leurs deux auteurs. Merci.

STARGATE

SG – 20

Une fan-fiction créée par **BelXander**

Ecrit par : **BelXander**

Scénario de : **BelXander**

Relu et Corrigé par : **Solaris**

**Avant Propos**

La saison 1 de StarGate SG-20 se déroule en parallèle avec la saison 7 de StarGate SG-1. Cette fan-série peut très bien s'incruster dans l'univers 'réel' de StarGate. J'ai pour vocation de ne pas créer d'incohérences et de respecter tout ce qui se rapporte à la série autant que possible. Je vous remercie de lire ma fan-fiction et j'espère que vous y prendrez plaisir.

(_Contact_ : BelXander : drizzt_elfenoir_ ; Solaris : darknight_)

Dramatis PersonaeEquipe SG 20 (F)

Major Alex Raziel – Chef de Mission, Premier Secours

Capitaine Frédérick Zedar – Eclaireur, Docteur en Archéologie

Capitaine Loïc Solaris – Scientifique, Docteur en Astrophysique et Pilote

Lieutenant Romain Bahamut – Destruction, Soutien, Relation

Lieutenant Vincent Necrona – Tactique, Stratégie

Autres membres

Capitaine Yohann Tajiri – Tactique, Soutien

Capitaine Damien Hisoka – Relation, Docteur en Histoire et Mythologie

Docteur Sarah Blanche – Scientifique, Docteur en physique nucléaire

Equipe SG 1 (USA)

Colonel Jack O'Neill – Chef de Mission

Major Samantha « Sam » Carter - Scientifique, Astrophysique, Premier Secours

Jaffa Teal'C - Eclaireur, Soutien

Docteur Daniel Jackson – Premier Contact, Relation, Archéologie

Personnel de la Base

Général George Hammond – Chef du Complexe SGC

Docteur Janet Fraiser - Médecin-Chef du SGC

Sergent Harriman – Opérateur de la Porte des Etoiles

_Synopsis_

Les Etats-Unis et la Russie ont informé le Royaume-Uni, la France et la Chine de l'existence de la Porte des Etoiles. Comme la Russie a son Equipe StarGate, SG-18, les autres pays veulent aussi en avoir une, pour jouer sur le destin de la Terre. Les Etats-Unis acceptent et sont alors créées SG-19, l'équipe britannique ; SG-20 l'équipe française ; et SG-21 l'équipe chinoise. Peu après, le Canada, l'Allemagne et le Japon sont mis au courant et ont leurs équipes, respectivement, SG-22, SG-23 et SG-24.

L'équipe française, SG-20, est portée au cours d'une mission. Le Stargate Command est débordé à cause des offensives du Grand Maître Goa'Uld Anubis, plus menaçant que jamais après la destruction d'Abydos, et ne peut pas envoyer une équipe en recherche. La France mobilise alors 4 de ses meilleurs éléments…

**Résumé des Episodes Précédent :**

L'équipe française, SG-20 s'est donc reformée avec à sa tête son ancien chef le major Alex Raziel. Lors de la première mission du nouveau groupe, qui devait être une banale exploration, les militaires ont découvert une planète anciennement sous le contrôle d'un Goa'Uld, le terrible Apis. Là, ils ont réussi à apprendre qu'au moins un de leur compatriote serait détenu par Apis. L'espoir est alors réapparu pour Raziel qui rêve de revoir ses amis vivant. Une folle mission de sauvetage est lancée avec la collaboration des Jaffas Libres et des Tok'Ra. Mais l'assaut contre la prison tourne mal quand une contre-attaque est lancée par Apis qui parvient à capturer Teal'C et l'équipe française. Ces derniers durent endurer une pénible discussion avec Sekhmet, qui leur révéla qu'elle avait prit le contrôle du corps de l'ancienne membre de SG-20, Sarah Blanche. SG-20 est alors emprisonné et ne voit pas vraiment de solution pour s'évader. Une nouvelle surprise les attend quand Yohann Tajiri, lui aussi un ancien membre de SG-20, apparaît pour les libérer. Il avoue avoir une larve Goa'Uld en lui mais parvient à reprendre le contrôle de son corps. Il mène alors ses camarades dans la salle où sont entreposées leurs armes. Yohann reprend espoir quand il apprend qu'il pourra sûrement être sauvé par les Tok'Ra. Mais l'alarme retentit dans le vaisseau les poussant à reprendre la course folle le long des couloirs du vaisseau. Quand ils pensent pouvoir réussir à se sauver, SG-20 tombe sur un régiment entier de Jaffas. Une bataille s'engage et lorsque SG-20 tente de rejoindre la salle des Anneaux de Transport, Sekhmet, enragée, lance une décharge avec son gant visant les évadés. Tous pensent que leur fin est arrivée, mais Yohann se jette dans la puissante onde d'énergie.

**Episode 5 : Sauver Ceux qui Peuvent Encore l'Etre.**

Les pensées se bousculaient dans sa tête. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il devait faire quelque chose pour aider ses compatriotes et son ancien ami. Il ne pouvait pas les laisser mourir maintenant. Pas après qu'il ait réussi à les faire sortir de la cellule dans laquelle ils étaient enfermés. Tout ne devait pas échouer. Il était parvenu à masquer sa domination sur la larve Goa'Uld à Sekhmet et à Apis, il avait réussi à s'intégrer, se cacher en attendant pareille situation. C'était à lui de jouer maintenant.

Alors que sa concentration faiblissait et qu'il sentait que le Goa'Uld était en train de reprendre vie, Yohann se décida. La larve ne reprendrait plus jamais possession de son corps. Le Français se tourna vers Sekhmet se détournant du groupe qu'il avait aidé et après deux pas rapides se jeta dans la puissante vague d'énergie.

Son corps fut mis à mal par la puissance du choc. L'onde était comme une terrible concentration de haine propulsée par le gantelet de Sekhmet. Yohann après l'avoir encaissé fut rejeté sur plusieurs mètres et atterrit sur ses amis qui n'avait pas encore eut le temps de réagir.

Tous regardèrent Yohann se sacrifier pour leur fuite. Quand ce dernier absorba le choc, tout SG-20, ainsi que Teal'C, admira le courage de cet homme. La porte continuait de s'ouvrir pour leur permettre de quitter le vaisseau, retrouver la liberté. Mais ils n'eurent pas le temps de faire un pas pour entrer dans la pièce. Yohann fut violemment rejeté après l'impact. Le corps, telle une marionnette désarticulée, vola sur le major Raziel, Teal'C et Zedar les faisant à moitié s'écrouler. Réagissant dans la seconde, pour ne pas laisser le temps aux gardes Jaffas de faire un geste, SG-20 s'empara du corps de leur sauveur en se relevant et tous rentrèrent dans la salle des Anneaux. Teal'C avait déjà commandé la fermeture de la porte. Mais avant que cette dernière ne finisse de coulisser, Necrona s'empara d'une des grenades qu'il avait trouvé parmi leur équipement dans la salle qu'ils avaient quitté quelques minutes plus tôt. Il eut tout juste le temps de la dégoupiller et de la jeter dans le couloir. Alors que la porte venait tout juste de se fermer, des impacts de lance se firent entendre de l'autre côté puis une importante déflagration fit vibrer la zone. La grenade allait ralentir la progression des Jaffas.

- Vite, fuyons avant qu'ils ne rentrent ! clama Solaris, qui se précipita au centre du dessin représentant les Anneaux au sol. Il ne pouvait plus bouger son bras gauche suite au laser qui l'avait touché sur toute la zone de l'épaule.

Tous le rejoignirent en portant le corps de leur défunt ami. Ils n'avaient pas eu besoin de se concerter pour savoir qu'ils devaient le prendre avec eux. Ils ne pouvaient laisser la dépouille de l'un d'entre eux aux mains des Goa'Uld. Ces derniers étaient bien trop machiavéliques et on ne savait jamais ce qu'ils pouvaient faire. Leur sarcophage magique aurait tôt fait de ramener Yohann à la vie. Et SG-20 pensait que leur camarade préférait rester mort ainsi, librement, que d'être ramené à la vie sous la domination d'une larve Goa'Uld.

Teal'C composa le code de téléportation et se joignit au groupe déjà en place. Alors que les Anneaux jaillissaient du sol, la porte se rouvrait déjà. Avant que leurs corps ne furent dématérialisés, ils purent voir quelques projectiles orangés fendre l'air dans leur direction.

Les Anneaux disparurent à leurs pieds alors que SG-20 se tenait prêt à faire feu. Par chance, il n'y avait personne dans la salle d'arrivée. Mais cela n'allait pas durer.

- Vite, quittons cette pièce au plus vite et essayons de trouver un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir se poser un peu et dresser un plan pour savoir ce que nous allons faire ensuite.

- Bien, suivez-moi, je vais tâcher de vous trouver ça, fit Necrona en ouvrant la porte et en s'assurant que le couloir ne représentait aucun danger.

Teal'C portait le corps de Yohann sur une de ses épaules, et Zedar soutenait Bahamut pour l'aider à avancer. Ce dernier avait été touché à la jambe et ne pouvait faire un pas sans une grimace de souffrance. Solaris était aux avant-postes avec Necrona pour ouvrir le chemin, et le major Raziel fermait la marche pour éviter toute surprise dans leur dos.

Leur allure n'était certes pas très rapide mais ils ne rencontrèrent personne. Toutefois, ils entendirent à plusieurs reprises les pas des gardes Jaffas qui patrouillaient dans les couloirs d'une allure rapide. Ils devaient être au courant de la présence ici de SG-20. Mais ces derniers prenaient toutes les précautions pour les éviter. Dans l'état actuel des choses tout conflit serait catastrophique.

Après encore quelques minutes de marche, les passages de Jaffas se firent de moins en moins nombreux.

- C'est bon on doit être assez loin des zones d'activité. On devrait pouvoir dénicher un coin tranquille pour se remettre d'aplomb, avança Necrona.

- En effet, confirma Teal'C aussi peu loquace qu'à l'habitude.

- C'est bizarre, mais cet endroit me rappel celui que l'on a visité tout à l'heure lorsque notre ami le prisonnier nous conduisait aux secteurs des nouveaux venus, pensa tout haut Zedar.

- Oui, c'est vrai, confirma Solaris.

- Bah, c'est sûrement le même et voilà tout, fit Bahamut.

- C'est assez drôle en fait. Nous revoilà quasiment à notre point de départ, déclara le major Raziel. En tout cas, tout à l'heure cette partie avait l'air abandonnée ou très peu fréquentée, alors espérons que ça soit encore le cas.

Ils entrèrent alors dans une des pièces du coin. C'était une vieille salle d'interrogatoire à l'abandon. Il ne restait plus grand chose si ce n'est deux ou trois tables, quelques coffres poussiéreux au sol et des chaises dorées d'un mauvais goût. Mêmes les marques et hiéroglyphes Goa'Uld présents sur les murs n'étaient plus visible et recouvert par une épaisse couche de poussière.

Solaris et Bahamut allèrent s'asseoir les premiers sur les chaises disponibles. Teal'C déposa le corps de Yohann sur une table et alla lui aussi s'asseoir pour se reposer un peu. Il avait porté son fardeau pendant plus de vingt minutes et cela n'était pas de tout repos surtout après les échauffourées qu'ils avaient vécu. Raziel se rapprocha de Bahamut pour regarder sa blessure. Le major de l'armée française avait quelques bases de médecine ainsi que Zedar qui vint ausculter Solaris. Ils sortirent de leur équipement quelques compresses et firent de leur mieux pour nettoyer les blessures. Celle de Solaris était une vilaine brûlure qui s'étendait du torse à la naissance du bras. Sa blessure avait été amoindrie par le fait que le laser avait avant tout touché les équipements en place à cet endroit là. La radio avait littéralement disparue sous l'impact et la chaleur du laser, ainsi que le contenu des quelques petites pochettes. On ne pouvait pas faire grand chose pour bander la plaie et de plus, cette blessure méritait sans doute une réelle intervention médicale. Raziel avait fini de nettoyer la blessure de Bahamut qui quant à elle était localisée sur une cheville. Il bandait la zone touchée pour éviter qu'elle ne s'infecte quand un éternuement rauque et pourtant assez faible se fit entendre derrière lui. Il se retourna immédiatement et tout le monde présent dans la pièce regarda dans la même direction, sur la table. Yohann avait bougé. Il n'était pas mort malgré le terrible choc qu'il avait encaissé. Tout SG-20 se précipita à ses côtés. Mais, Yohann s'était rendormi.

- C'est incroyable ! lança Zedar qui prenait son pouls et qui n'en revenait pas. Il est toujours vivant après avoir prit la décharge énergétique de plein fouet.

- C'est sûrement grâce à la larve Goa'Uld qu'il a en lui, hasarda Solaris.

- Oui, ça ne peut qu'être ça. Mais pourquoi essaierait-elle de le sauver alors qu'elle n'arrive même pas à prendre le contrôle ? s'étonna Bahamut.

- Il se peut que ce soit juste l'instinct de survie. Elle ne veut pas mourir et la seule façon de rester en vie c'est de sauver le capitaine Tajiri, expliqua Teal'C.

- Qu'importe pourquoi elle le sauve, répliqua le major Raziel. Tant qu'il est sain et sauf, c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

- Mais je crains que la larve n'ait pas la force de le sauver. Elle tente de le maintenir en vie mais ils ont été sévèrement touchés et je ne pense pas que la larve parviendra à les guérir complètement. Elle doit être trop faible, annonça Teal'C.

Alex Raziel n'en revenait pas. Il avait vu son ami se jeter sous le tir ennemi pour les sauver, il pensait son camarade mort et voilà qu'en fait il était toujours en vie, même si dans un état critique. Et maintenant, on lui annonçait qu'il ne lui restait plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. S'en était trop. Il était sur le point de craquer. Ils avaient lancés cette mission pour sauver les anciens membres de SG-20 et un était en train de mourir, un était disparu et le dernier avait rejoint l'ennemi et serait très dur à tirer de là. C'était dur à accepter. Le major se laissa tomber sur une chaise, désespéré.

***


	2. Parties 2&3

Episode 5 – Parties 2 et 3

Un Jaffa s'était écroulé, les autres commençaient déjà à paniquer. Le major Luke Royship cria alors :

- Guerriers ! Préparez-vous à défendre vos vies !

Cela redonna du baume au cœur à la plupart des Jaffas Libres qui l'entouraient. Après tout, ils étaient un peu plus d'une vingtaine et savaient se battre. C'était des guerriers, ils étaient habitués à voir tomber leurs frères au combat. Ils devaient donc combattre avec honneur pour ne pas faire honte à leurs camarades vaincus.

Les Jaffas Libres se mirent donc en position de combat, en formant un grand cercle, ne sachant pas d'où l'attaque allait venir. Les lances étaient actives, les regards déterminés et les coups allaient pleuvoir. Un nouveau tir sortit des fourrées mais ne toucha personne si ce n'est un tronc d'arbre.

Ils continuèrent d'avancer prudemment en direction de la clairière où étaient dissimulés les cargos, lorsque les gardes lancèrent enfin l'attaque. Les tirs se firent cette fois plus nombreux et leur origine fut vite mise à jour. Les Jaffas Libres et SG-16 se placèrent rapidement pour riposter.

Les tirs se croisaient entre les arbres et la paix de la forêt fut bouleversée. SG-16 tirait des rafales de P-90 sur les ennemis. Ces derniers, avec leurs armures ressemblant à des taureaux, s'écroulaient sous les projectiles perforants. De nombreux Jaffas d'Apis furent vaincu avant qu'un des Jaffa Libre ne tombe. Un des lasers frôla le major Royship et le capitaine Hayler. Un autre toucha le lieutenant Wolfe mais sans gravité. Par contre, le dernier membre de SG-16 eut moins de chance. Le lieutenant d'origine japonaise, Ike Kerasu, fut percuté par deux projectiles incandescents en pleine poitrine. Il fut projeté sur quelques mètres et s'écroula dans un dernier soupir.

Le major Royship qui avait vu son ami se faire tuer continua à tirer en continu pour extérioriser sa colère. Mais il fut vite à court de balles, son chargeur s'étant vidé en quelques secondes. Alors il décida de faire payer aux Jaffas. Sous le feu ennemi, se moquant de se prendre un tir et de toute façon sans réel moyen de se mettre à couvert, il attrapa une grenade. Son capitaine fit de même. Elle lança alors l'objet métallique ovale à la suite de celui lancé par Luke. Deux explosions eurent lieu à la suite réduisant de beaucoup les forces ennemies.

Voyant cela les Jaffas Libres redoublèrent de vigueur. Après quelques brèves minutes le combat était terminé. Les Jaffas Libres n'étaient plus que douze. Ils avaient perdu près de la moitié de leur force et SG-16 avait perdu un de ses membres lors de la bataille. Luke Royship et Meredith Hayler étaient penchés sur le corps de leur ami. Meredith lui ferma les yeux d'un geste lent pendant que Luke prenait ses plaques d'identification.

- Nous n'avons guère le temps de le pleurer maintenant, fit alors le major en se relevant. Continuons. Nous y sommes presque.

Mais alors qu'il allait se remettre à courir, il aperçut un autre corps au sol. Touché en plusieurs endroit, le Jaffa Libre Kal'Et, si optimiste et plein de vie, était mort lui aussi.

- Il est mort en nous sauvant la vie, fit une Jaffa en se désignant et en montrant deux de ses amis.

- C'était quelqu'un de bien, dit alors Luke Royship.

Puis tous se mirent à courir.

Alors qu'ils venaient tout juste de sortir de la lisière de la forêt pout rentrer dans la grande clairière où attendaient les vaisseaux, une voix grésilla dans la radio du major.

- SG-16, ici le général Hammond, m'entendez-vous ?

- SG-C, ici le major Royship, je vous reçois trois sur cinq.

- Où en êtes-vous ?

- Nous sommes arrivés aux vaisseaux. Ils sont encore là et aucun ennemi ne les a repérés.

- Bien.

- Mais, nous venons tout juste de subir une attaque. Nous avons perdu la moitié de nos forces. Le lieutenant Kerasu est tombé lui aussi.

- Je vois, fit le général d'une voix émue. J'appelais pour vous prévenir que les Jaffas Libres ne pourront pas envoyer de forces sur la planète. Les seuls qui restent sur la base Alpha sont des enfants ou des guerriers trop âgés.

- Je m'en doutais un peu, fit le major, quand même déçu.

- Par contre, ils vont envoyés un Ha'Tak venant d'une planète proche pour vous aider à sortir de là et vous couvrir lors de votre fuite.

- Parfait, s'exclama Royship ne s'attendant pas à ça.

- SG-C, terminé.

Puis la communication fut coupée. Les survivants et évadés commençaient à se rapprocher des vaisseaux ainsi que les autres membres de SG-16. Mais alors qu'ils allaient activer l'ouverture, les Tel'Tak s'animèrent.

***

- Que fait-on maintenant ? demanda Bahamut, qui s'était rassis tiraillé par la douleur lancinante de sa blessure.

Personne ne lui répondit. Tous réfléchissaient. Que pouvaient-ils faire ? Ils étaient là, seuls sur une planète entièrement aux mains d'un ennemi puissant et déterminé à les trouver pour les reprendre ou les tuer et ils n'avaient guère de moyens de quitter la planète. Et pire que tout, ils étaient en plein cœur du bastion adverse. Tout cela ne présageait rien de bon.

- Teal'C vous pensez qu'ils peuvent intercepter les communications radio ? demanda alors Necrona en se relevant du sol glacial sur lequel il s'était assis.

- Je ne sais pas. Ce n'est pas vraiment une base militaire mais une simple prison. Pourquoi une telle question ?

- Et bien, je pense qu'il est temps de savoir si nous sommes vraiment seuls sur cette planète, s'exclama le lieutenant.

- Si vous avez besoin d'une confirmation pour ça…,fit Raziel, maussade, je vous laisse tenter votre coup.

Le major n'avait que peu d'espoir quant à la réussite de cet essai. Pour lui, ils étaient seuls et abandonnés sur la planète et ils allaient tous finir comme Yohann Tajiri.

- Bien sur que j'ai besoin d'une confirmation. Je pense même que ça va marcher ! s'enthousiasma le lieutenant.

- Ah, oui ? Vraiment ? s'étonna Zedar.

- Oui ! J'ai bien réfléchi à tout ça. Au vu de la configuration de l'attaque et de la surprise avec laquelle elle a eu lieu et sachant que c'était un piège, qu'a fait Apis en premier lorsqu'il est arrivé en orbite autour de la planète ? demanda le stratège militaire. Il n'a surement pas lancé son attaque directement contre la planète.

- Oui ! Je vois, interrompu Bahamut.

- Moi aussi, rétorqua Solaris.

- Je dois avouer que c'est encore assez flou pour moi, fit Zedar.

Pour le major c'était bien pire que cela. Il ne comprenait pas d'où venait l'optimisme de Necrona ni où il voulait en venir. Il faut rajouter que son mal de tête après la torture de Sekhmet était revenu et broyé un peu ses pensées.

- Et qu'a-t-il fait ? demanda-t-il.

- Sécurisé la Porte ! répondirent simultanément Teal'C et Vincent.

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation pendant lesquelles SG-20 laissa son supérieur réfléchir un peu, le lieutenant Necrona interrogea :

- Alors, major, vous avez compris ?

- Pas vraiment, fit-il.

Le Français n'était pas d'humeur. Il ne voyait pas vraiment à quoi cela pouvait servir que les Jaffas d'Apis gardent la Porte des Etoiles. Il essayait bien de comprendre mais son esprit était encore perturbé par ses pensées moroses. Pour lui l'espoir avait disparu. Et il n'avait pas du tout envie de revoir Sekhmet. SG-20 comprenait en voyant la tête de leur leader. Aussi Vincent reprit :

- Si des gardes Jaffas en nombre suffisant gardent les alentour de la Porte des Etoiles, alors les quelques Jaffas Libres ainsi que SG-16 qui ont réussi à fuir de la mine…

- S'ils ont réussi à fuir…, coupa le major, faisant presque exprès d'être aussi défaitiste.

- Qui ont fuis, assura Vincent, alors, ils n'ont pas pu quitter la planète.

- Et c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

- Oui. Enfin pas vraiment pour eux. J'espère qu'ils ont réussi à se cacher. Mais maintenant nous pouvons essayer de les rejoindre. Nous avons un objectif.

- Et ensuite… ? continua Raziel.

- Et ensuite, fit Necrona, en souriant. J'ai une idée. Elle est ambitieuse et risquée mais risque fort bien de surprendre nos deux chers Goa'Uld.

- Et c'est quoi ? interrogea Alex, qui comme tout SG-20 cette fois, se demandait ce qu'avait pu manigancer Vincent Necrona.

- Une contre-attaque !

***


	3. Parties 4&5

Episode 5 – Parties 4 & 5

Les portes des cargos spatiaux s'ouvraient déjà alors qu'aucun Jaffa Libre n'avait touché les carlingues. Tous reprirent leurs armes et se préparèrent à faire face une nouvelle fois à l'ennemi. La tension était remontée et le sang battait fort dans les organismes. Mais SG-16 et les Jaffas eurent une bonne surprise. Ce n'était pas des ennemis qui apparurent derrière les portes des vaisseaux mais leurs propres frères d'armes.

- Cret'Beck ! cria alors un des Jaffas qui se tenait à côté de Royship.

- Ek'Zhil ! répondit alors un des Jaffas qui sortait du premier vaisseau l'arme à la main.

- Vous nous avez fait peur, avoua Ek'Zhil en avançant vers son ami.

- Et vous donc ! Nous avions détecté des présences mais nous pensions que c'était des gardes à la solde des faux-dieux. Vous voir à la place de ces Jaffas me soulagent.

- Mais comment avez-vous fait pour arriver là ? demanda le major.

- Nous avons marché, répliqua le guerrier, des plus sérieux malgré la naissance d'un sourire.

Le militaire se retint de reposer sa question. Il ignorait que les Jaffas savaient faire preuve d'humour. Même s'ils ne souriaient pas souvent cela faisait quand même plaisir à savoir.

- Nous avons fui. Lors de l'assaut des gardes Jaffas, nous étions encore à l'extérieur. Nous avons donc pu battre en retraite assez rapidement. Nous nous sommes cachés quelques temps et quand nous nous sommes aperçu que la prison était perdue et que des Jaffas d'Apis commençaient déjà à patrouiller alors nous avons décidé de rejoindre les vaisseaux. La Porte devait être sous trop bonne garde pour tenter de la franchir, expliqua Cret'Beck.

- Et vous aviez raison, confirma le terrien. Nous y sommes passés avant de venir ici, et la Porte est très protégée, continua Royship en voyant l'air interrogateur de Cret'Beck. Vous êtes combien ?

- Plus que vous ne le pensez !

Alors les trois autres vaisseaux s'ouvrir à leur tour dévoilant plusieurs autres Jaffas Libres. Tous sortirent et alors la clairière fut rapidement remplie. Une bonne partie des forces d'attaque était regroupée là ! Le leader de SG-16 demanda alors :

- Impressionnant. Près de 50% des Jaffas Libre ayant quittés la base Alpha sont ici ?

- A peu près, répondit Cret'Beck, satisfait de voir le regard du major surpris.

- Heureusement pour nous que vous nous avez attendu ! s'exclama alors le lieutenant Wolfe.

- Heu…, fit Cret'Beck. En fait, nous ne vous avons pas vraiment attendu. Nous sommes dissimulés ici depuis quelques heures et si les vaisseaux n'avaient pas été trafiqués je peux vous dire que vous n'auriez pas trouvé grand monde en arrivant ici.

- Quoi ! s'exclamèrent les membres de SG-16 et Ek'Zhil.

- Les vaisseaux sont tous foutus. Les commandes ont été détruites par des tirs de lances. Nous avons croisés le petit régiment qui a fait ça en venant ici et nous les avons envoyé rôtir en enfer.

- Je vois.

- Mais nous ne pouvons pas quitter cette planète, fit Cret'Beck sombrement.

- Mais si, rétorqua le terrien, leader de SG-16.

- Comment ? firent les deux imposants Jaffas.

- Nous allons reprendre la Porte !

***

SG-20 et Teal'C étaient abasourdis. Vincent Necrona avait du se prendre un coup sur la tête. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Il devait délirer. Envisageait-il sérieusement de contre-attaquer ? Espérait-il vraiment pouvoir reprendre le contrôle de la prison alors qu'un Ha'Tak patrouillait dans l'espace ? Son plan était voué à l'échec mais toutefois Raziel voulut l'entendre.

- Comment veux-tu lancer une contre-attaque à 5 contre 3000 ?

- Déjà, ils seront moins de 3000.

- Ah ! C'est rassurant, fit le major, sarcastique.

- Et surtout c'est l'élément de surprise qui compte.

- Non, mais même. C'est impossible de remporter la victoire, objecta Solaris.

- Mais nous n'allons pas chercher à gagner. Bon, laissez-moi vous expliquer sinon on n'y arrivera jamais.

- Je pense au vu de la situation qu'il ne coute rien d'écouter le lieutenant Necrona, fit sagement Teal'C.

- Merci, Teal'C, lui répondit Vincent, la surprise passée. Bon, en premier lieu, il faut contacter les autres. Si personne n'a réussi à s'échapper mon plan est mal parti.

- Vraiment ? fit Solaris, sarcastique lui aussi.

- Oui. Une fois au courant du nombre de leurs forces mon plan sera plus précis. Enfin bref, pour le moment nous les contactons, et…

- Mais crois-tu vraiment que beaucoup se sont échappés ? demanda Zedar, toujours pas convaincu de l'explication de Necrona.

- Et bien, en sachant que beaucoup de Jaffas Libre étaient à l'extérieur du complexe avec une bonne partie des prisonniers quand l'attaque a eut lieu, et ajouté à cela le fait que les Anneaux de téléportation sont tous à l'intérieur de la prison, j'ai de grands espoirs de penser qu'ils sont pratiquement tous parvenus à s'enfuir. Car le temps que les gardes d'Apis n'atteignent l'extérieur l'alarme a largement eut le temps d'être donnée dans les rangs des Jaffas Libre, exposa Vincent.

- OK ! Admettons qu'un nombre important de Jaffas Libre aient réussi à s'en sortir, pourquoi seraient-ils encore là ?

- Et bien tout d'abord, même si je pense et espère que plusieurs dizaines de Jaffas Libre soient parvenus à s'enfuir dans la forêt alentour, ils n'ont pas du être assez nombreux pour reprendre la Porte comme je l'ai dit tout à l'heure. Elle doit être trop bien surveillée pour éviter justement la fuite des Jaffas Libre.

- Là, je commence à être d'accord avec lui, fit Bahamut.

- Merci ! Bon donc, leur seule autre chance est d'être parti aux vaisseaux pour espérer quitter la planète en évitant autant que faire se peut les tirs du Ha'Tak d'Apis. Et d'après mes calculs, s'ils ont fuis la prison, se sont reposés quelque part, sont allés à la Porte pour voir s'ils avaient une chance de sortir et sont partis en direction des vaisseaux, ils doivent tout juste y être arrivé.

- Mais pourquoi ne l'as-tu pas dit plus tôt ? s'exclama le major, soudain beaucoup plus convaincu par le discours de Vincent. Vite, tentons de les joindre. Il ne manquerait plus qu'ils partent sans nous !

La major joignit le geste à la parole et leva sa main pour atteindre sa radio. Il appuya sur le bouton pour parler mais avant même d'ouvrir la bouche il comprit qu'il ne pourrait joindre personne. Le son des grésillements provenant de l'objet était si fort qu'il agressait les tympans.

- On doit être trop loin dans le complexe et peut-être même sous terre, expliqua alors Solaris. Les ondes radio ne peuvent arriver jusqu'ici, n'y en sortir.

- Il va falloir bouger. Nous devons réussir à sortir de là et savoir si il y'a quelqu'un là dehors sur qui nous pouvons compter, lança Necrona, toujours convaincu que des Jaffas Libre se terraient quelque part.

- Oui, en plus, le SG-C a dû essayer de nous contacter, fit Bahamut. Nous devons retrouver l'usage de la radio.

- C'est exact, dit Raziel. Mais avant je veux connaître ton plan en entier Vincent, demanda-t-il à son ami.

- Bien sur. Tout dépend de l'état et du nombre des Jaffas Libre que nous trouverons, mais mon plan est exactement semblable à celui du départ, sans l'infiltration de la prison. Nous la prenons d'assaut, sans toutefois vouloir vaincre ou nous en emparer, mais juste pour re-libérer les prisonniers décidés à nous suivre et rejoindre les rangs des Jaffas Libres. Puis nous fuyons et essayons de reprendre possession de la Porte, avec notre nombre qui sera plus grand cette fois, et là nous rejoignons la base Alpha. Cela risque de causer plus de pertes que prévu mais au moins la mission aura réussie.

- Alors, où en sont les recherches ? s'informa Sekhmet, assise sur le trône.

- Heu… Maitresse, je crains que les terriens ne soient introuvables, avoua Apis qui était debout devant elle pour faire le rapport de la situation.

- Comment cela se peut-il ? Ils ne sont pas sur ta planète ? Dans _ta_ foutue prison ? commença à s'énerver la femme.

- Si, honorable Maitresse, mais les gardes Jaffas ne parviennent pas à mettre la main sur eux. Ils doivent se cacher.

- Et bien, double les équipes de recherches et trouve-les moi ! Je les veux ! Et je les veux vivants. Ils vont bien me divertir, je le sens, fit la déesse. Et qui sait, peut-être l'un d'eux aura l'honneur d'être choisi !

- Oui ! Je vais faire le maximum pour vous les ramener, ma Reine.

***


	4. Partie 6

Partie 6 – Episode 5

SG-20 courait. Teal'C les suivait difficilement portant le corps inanimé de Yohann. C'était un lourd fardeau mais l'ancien primat d'Apophis avait connu bien pire et poursuivait sa tâche sans se plaindre. SG-20 restait prudent et ne souhaitait pas rencontrer de Jaffas. Dès qu'ils entendaient des pas, ils se dissimulaient dans une des salles toute proche ou faisait un détour pour éviter de rencontrer le bataillon. Ils arrivèrent sans problème à trouver la sortie. Mais là, c'était une autre paire de manche. En effet, à l'extérieur du complexe et devant la mine, de nombreux prisonniers et gardes Jaffas étaient présents. Les Jaffas avaient l'air bien concentrés à la tâche et il ne serait pas facile de les éviter.

- Il faut faire une diversion, annonça alors Vincent Necrona.

- Oui, tu as raison, fit Zedar. Mais quoi ?

- Laissez-moi m'en occuper, je sais quoi faire, annonça le lieutenant en s'avançant, déterminé.

- Et quand saurons-nous que nous pouvons y aller ? demanda Solaris.

- Oh, tu le sauras ! fit Necrona un grand sourire au visage. Mais avant de partir, je vais avoir besoin de vos charges de C4.

Tous lui tendirent leur plastique. Alors que Vincent allait partir en courant vers l'entrée de la mine, Teal'C le rejoignit.

- Quoi ? s'exclama le lieutenant, surpris.

- Je viens avec vous, fit le Jaffa d'un ton où toute discussion était bannie.

- OK !

Les deux hommes se pressèrent de rejoindre un chariot et s'y dissimulèrent. Ils continuèrent d'avancer en courant aussi furtivement que possible et en se cachant derrière tous les objets qu'ils pouvaient trouver. Le reste de SG-20 se retourna en portant l'ex-membre de l'équipe. Ils reprirent le couloir par lequel ils étaient arrivés. Ils devaient trouver une cachette sure en attendant que la diversion fasse effet.

Ils étaient entrés dans la petite salle de contrôle depuis seulement quelques minutes quand une énorme déflagration eut lieu et que toute la prison trembla.

- Hé ben, on peut pas dire qu'ils fassent dans le détail.

- Bah, espérons simplement que ça marche !

SG-20 attendit quelques minutes encore le temps que les Jaffas attirés par l'explosion passent, puis les français jetèrent un coup d'œil dans le couloir. Il était vide. C'était le moment où jamais. Ils se mirent à courir aussi vite que possible, c'est à dire à l'allure maximum que Romain Bahamut pouvait suivre et que les autres membres, portant Yohann Yajiri pouvaient soutenir. Ils sortirent discrètement du couloir qui donnait accès à la zone de surveillance de la prison et se retrouvèrent en plein air. Là, ils purent voir le résultat de la diversion.

Teal'C et Necrona avait posé leurs charges sur le coté de la mine, entre celle-ci et la prison, et une grande partie des deux était maintenant au sol. Une épaisse fumée grisâtre s'élevait de la zone. SG-20 ne s'attarda pas là-dessus et se précipita vers l'orée de la forêt pour s'y dissimuler. Ils y parvinrent mais quand ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètres, des tirs eurent lieu dans leur direction. En rentrant sous le couvert des arbres, ils se retournèrent pour juger de la situation. De nombreux prisonniers essayaient de les rejoindre, poursuivis par des gardes de la prison. Deux prisonniers furent abattus, touchés dans le dos en pleine course. Mais alors que les tirs continuaient dans la direction des prisonniers et de la forêt où se tenait SG-20, d'autres lasers sortirent de la lisière des bois et s'envolèrent vers les poursuivants.

Cela réveilla les membres de SG-20 qui s'emparèrent de leur Zat et se mirent eux aussi à tirer. Teal'C et SG-20 réussirent alors en partie à couvrirent la fuite de quelques prisonniers dont certains étaient des Jaffas Libre. Une fois que tous ceux qui avaient pu profiter de la diversion pour fuir furent au côté de SG-20, ils battirent en retraite. Ce n'était pas encore le bon moment pour libérer tout le monde.

SG-20, Teal'C, les quelques Jaffas Libres et prisonniers qui s'étaient échappés couraient dans les bois. Ils devaient trouver une zone calme pour pouvoir prendre le temps d'élaborer une stratégie sans se faire repérer. Mais tout d'abord, ils devaient essayer de trouver les autres Jaffas qui avaient fuis dès l'attaque surprise d'Apis. Alex Raziel qui courait parmi les premiers du groupe activa sa radio en espérant que SG-16 et les autres n'aient pas déjà quittés la planète avec les vaisseaux.

- Allo, ici le major Raziel de SG-20, j'appelle SG-16 ou toute personne qui peut m'entendre. Je répète, je suis le major…

- Major Raziel !? s'étonna une voix en retour.

- Oui, c'est moi, fit le leader de l'équipe française, rassuré que quelqu'un réponde.

- Quel soulagement. Nous pensions que vous aviez été pris, continua la voix qu'Alex identifia comme celle du jeune major Royship.

- Ce fut le cas ! répondit le français. Mais nous nous sommes échappés grâce au soutien d'un ancien ami.

- Je vois. Vous avez retrouvé les anciens membres de SG-20 ? demanda l'américain, d'un ton plein d'espoir.

- C'est assez compliqué et pas évident d'en parler par radio.

- Je comprends.

- Pouvons-nous nous retrouver ? Où êtes-vous ? se renseigna le major de SG-20.

- Nous sommes aux vaisseaux. Mais j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle. Ils sont inutilisables. Les Jaffas d'Apis ont dû réussir à les trouver et ont détruits tous les tableaux de commande, expliqua Royship. J'espère que vous avez un plan pour sortir de là…

- Ça se pourrait, fit Raziel, énigmatique. Mais rejoignez-nous. On se retrouve à mi-chemin, entre la prison et la clairière où sont les vaisseaux. Là, on vous expliquera.

- Compris.

***


	5. Partie 7

Episode 5 – Partie 7

Les deux équipes s'étaient rejointes en pleine forêt et en regroupant les effectifs, le groupe s'était bien étoffé. Ils étaient maintenant une bonne quarantaine de Jaffas Libres et prisonniers, quelques Tok'Ra, le lieutenant Wolfe et le capitaine Meredith Hayler de SG-16 ainsi que leur chef d'équipe, Luke Royship, Teal'C et SG-20 au complet. Ce n'était certes qu'un tiers de leur force de départ, mais c'était mieux que rien.

- Alors c'est quoi votre plan, demanda Luke Royship, sans préambule, pendant que quelques Jaffas alentour se retrouvaient et que Teal'C déposait Yohann contre un arbre non loin.

- Il est dangereux, audacieux et un peu fou, mais assez simple, fit Necrona.

- Mais encore ? s'impatienta le major de SG-16.

- Nous allons poursuivre la mission, annonça Solaris

- Quoi ? réagit Wolfe, surpris.

- Nous allons faire ce qui était prévu. Mais cette fois-ci ça ne sera plus prendre la prison, expliqua Raziel sous le regard interrogateur de SG-16 et quelques Jaffas, mais seulement libérer un maximum de prisonniers et se retirer. Ce qui devrait être largement moins ardu. Je sais maintenant de source sur qu'il n'y plus d'ancien membre de SG-20 sur cette planète. De plus, en faisant une ou deux diversions, je peux vous dire que ça va bien perturber les gardes d'Apis.

- D'accord. Nous pouvons toujours tenter le coup. Mais il va falloir que vous arriviez à convaincre Hammond. Il a déjà appelé à deux reprises et ne devrait pas tarder à le refaire. Sinon, où est celui qui vous a aidé ? demanda Royship. Qui est-ce ? Et que s'est-il passé alors ? voulut savoir l'américain.

SG-20 lui expliqua alors toute l'histoire en quelques minutes. Leur capture, leur discussion avec Apis, la rencontre avec Sekhmet, comment Yohann était parvenu à les faire sortir de là et enfin leur fuite.

Ils étaient maintenant autour du corps de Yohann qui était toujours inanimé, étalé par terre, là où Teal'C l'avait déposé aussi confortablement que possible.

- Où est votre quatrième membre, Kerasu ? demanda Zedar en s'apercevant que SG-16 n'était plus que trois.

- Il est mort lors d'une échauffourée dans les bois alors qu'on essayait de rejoindre les vaisseaux, expliqua difficilement Royship, encore affecté par la mort de son ami.

- Je suis sincèrement désolé, compatit Zedar.

- Et votre ami ? changea de sujet le major.

- Il ne s'est pas réveillé depuis qu'il a encaissé l'onde de choc, expliqua Raziel.

- Vous pensez qu'il va se remettre ? questionna Hayler.

- Teal'C dit que le symbiote le maintenait en vie, mais qu'ils ne leur restaient plus beaucoup de temps.

Alors la radio grésilla avant que la voix du général Hammond ne se fasse entendre.

- Ici, le général Hammond du SG-C. SG-16, vous me recevez ?

- Affirmatif, fit Royship. Et j'ai une bonne surprise pour vous.

- Vraiment ?

- En effet, confirma le jeune et brillant militaire. Nous avons retrouvé SG-20, ou plutôt, SG-20 nous a retrouvés.

- Et oui, nous revoilà, fit Raziel. Nous avons réussi à nous échapper du vaisseau ennemi et nous avons même retrouvé le lieutenant Tajiri.

- Ah ! Bien joué, major. Maintenant essayez de rentrer sans autres pertes, déclara le général en faisant allusion à la disparition d'Ike Kerasu.

- Heu… En fait général, j'ai un plan à vous proposer, avança Raziel.

- Ah ?

- Nous voulons toujours attaquer la mine-prison, fit le major.

- Comment ? Mais vous avez perdu la tête, s'exclama Hammond.

- Nous ne voulons pas reprendre possession de la mine et vaincre tous les Jaffas. Nous voulons juste faire une grosse diversion, attaquer le temps que les prisonniers puissent nous rejoindre et battre en retraite. Là, on court jusqu'à la Porte et on s'échappe.

- Sauf que la Porte est bien gardée et que la mine doit être totalement sécurisée.

- Et bien, pas tant que ça, puisque nous avons pu nous balader tranquillement parmi les couloirs de la prison lors de notre évasion.

- En effet, confirma Teal'C.

- Pfffu. Je ne sais pas si je peux donner cet ordre. C'est très risqué.

- C'est vrai, fut bien obligé d'avouer le major français, mais de nombreux Jaffas Libre se sont fait capturer pendant cette mission et un peu par notre faute. Nous ne pouvons pas les laisser tomber.

Tout le monde autour de SG-20 attendait dans l'expectative une réponse positive du général terrien. Les Jaffas Libres avaient envie de libérer leurs frères d'armes de cette malencontreuse situation, tout comme SG-16 et 20. Même si tous pensaient aussi que cela pourrait être encore pire par la suite.

Hammond ne savait que penser. Ce plan était certes quasiment identique au premier élaboré, mais cette fois-ci la prison pouvait recevoir de nombreux renfort du vaisseau en attente autour de la planète. Cela compliquait singulièrement la situation. Toutefois, le texan savait qu'il n'avait pas vraiment le choix. De nombreux Jaffas Libres s'étaient fait prendre à cause d'une mission qui dans un premier temps était faite pour libérer des terriens, les anciens membres de SG-20. Même si les Jaffas Libres voyaient là une occasion d'agrandir leur force, c'était bel et bien la faute de la Tau'Ri si des guerriers jaffas s'étaient fait tués et capturés.

- Bien. J'accepte votre plan, SG-20. Mais à une condition. Si vous voyez que la situation dégénère vous battez en retraite même si vous n'avez pas réussi à libérer tous les Jaffas, retentit la voix grésillante d'Hammond à travers la radio.

- D'accord, accepta le major.

- Je vous connais bien, Raziel. Je sais que vous êtes un peu perfectionniste. Mais je préfère vous voir vous enfuir SG-20, SG-16 et le maximum de Jaffas possible même si ce n'est pas tout le monde, que de ne plus jamais avoir de nouvelles de vous, expliqua le général.

- Bien sur, j'ai compris, fit le français.

- Et vous pouvez aussi compter sur le Ha'Tak qu'envoi les Jaffas Libres. Il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant.

- Effectivement, fit le major, se rappelant que le leader de SG-16 lui avait expliqué qu'un vaisseau mère devait arriver en renfort. Nous essayerons d'opérer lorsque le vaisseau arrivera.

- Parfait. SG-C, terminé.

- Maintenant, nous n'avons plus qu'à tout mettre en place pour que tout se passe au mieux, déclara Alex Raziel à tous ceux qui avaient suivi la conversation.

***


	6. Partie 8

Episode 5 – Partie 8

Apis n'arrivait pas à y croire. Il n'avait toujours pas reçu de rapport de son primat, ce qui voulait dire que les Jaffas n'avaient toujours pas remis la main sur les Tau'Ri. Mais où est-ce que ces crétins de terriens pouvaient bien se planquer ? Si seulement leurs esprits n'étaient pas si faibles, peut-être Apis pourraient espérer penser comme eux. Et alors il arriverait à les retrouver. Mais, il n'y avait aucune chance. Leur infériorité était bien trop énorme pour qu'un Goa'Uld, un Dieu, puisse parvenir à penser comme eux. Il devait donc laisser faire son primat, en espérant qu'il les trouve vite.

Le terrible Goa'Uld taureau arpentait les couloirs d'un pas rapide témoignant de son énervement. Il devait encore faire un compte rendu de la situation à Sekhmet. Il en venait à plaindre le retour de sa supérieure et maitresse. Cette dernière était trop instable, colérique et enclin à la folie. Même si Apis était puissant, il lui arrivait d'avoir peur de Sekhmet. Et maintenant qu'elle avait un nouveau corps jeune et quasiment parfait elle était encore plus forte que jamais.

Il arriva devant la porte de la salle du trône de Sekhmet et se fit annoncer.

- Oui, entre mon cher Apis, répondit la superbe femme assise sur le grande trône du Ha'Tak.

Elle était visiblement de bonne humeur. Mais Apis ne s'y fia pas. Son humeur pouvait changer très rapidement.

- Alors, où en est la situation ? demanda-t-elle. Je suppose que tu n'as toujours pas retrouvé ces terriens, sinon tu ne ferais pas cette tête là.

- En effet, maîtresse. Les terriens sont toujours introuvable, confirma Apis.

- Je ne me souvenais pas d'une telle incompétence de ta part. Peut-être Ptah et moi-même n'aurions pas du te laisser si longtemps tout seul. Non seulement tu as perdu bon nombre de planètes de notre domaine, mais tu as l'air de t'être ramolli, fit Sekhmet d'un ton tranchant.

Apis voulut répliquer sur le même ton mais au dernier moment, il se retint. Il ne voulait pas envenimer la situation. Surtout que les mauvaises nouvelles n'étaient pas terminées.

- De plus, ma Reine, je viens vous annoncer que nous avons détecté un Ha'Tak en hyperespace et devant arriver sous peu dans ce système.

- Surement les renforts que j'ai fait demander pour pallier à ton manque de réussite, rétorqua Sekhmet toute bonne humeur envolée.

- Je ne crois pas maîtresse.

- Tu oses mettre ma parole en doute, déclara la Goa'Uld en s'avançant un peu sur son trône comme pour se rapprocher de son second.

- Euh…, fit Apis hésitant.

- C'est bien, je vois que tu n'as peut-être pas perdu tout ton courage. Tu peux continuer, précises ta pensée, accorda Sekhmet.

- Pour moi, fit le Goa'Uld reprenant du poil de la bête avec l'accord de sa reine, ce vaisseau arrive trop tôt pour que ça soit les renforts que vous avez demandé.

- C'est exact, en effet, dit alors la belle blonde après un temps de réflexion. Que toutes les batteries d'armement se tiennent prêtes et que l'on renforce l'énergie du bouclier, ordonna-t-elle d'un ton autoritaire.

- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres, répondit aussitôt un des Jaffas haut gradé qui se tenait dans la pièce en baissant la tête et en pianotant les nouvelles données sur son panneau de contrôle du vaisseau.

Cela faisait plus d'une heure qu'Apis avait quitté Sekhmet et il ne s'était toujours rien passé, ni sur la planète, ni dans l'espace. Apis s'inquiétait encore. Il n'avait toujours aucun résultat positif à transmettre à sa Reine. Pire, il avait reçu un rapport signalant que des Tau'Ri avait fuient la prison en semant une pagaille monstre et permettant à des Jaffas Libres pris lors du piège de s'évader. Il allait encore subir les remontrances de Sekhmet. Mais comme toujours, il allait y faire face. Il entra de nouveau dans la salle du trône de la Déesse.

- Ba'ja'kalma'te, ma Reine, souffla-t-il en baissant la tête une fois devant la Goa'Uld.

- Ah ! M'apportes-tu quelque chose de nouveau, cher Apis ?

- Oui, ma déesse. Mais ce ne sont pas de bonnes nouvelles.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Les terriens qui se sont échappés de ce vaisseau ont été vu en train de s'enfuir de la prison. Ils ont fait exploser des charges réduisant en poussière une partie de la mine et permettant à plusieurs Jaffas Libres de les rejoindre dans leur escapade. Depuis, il n'y a aucun signe sur la planète des terriens, ni même des Jaffas Libres.

- Je vois, fit Sekhmet, d'un ton inquiétant et lançant un regard qui l'était tout autant.

- De plus, je viens vous annoncer que le Ha'Tak que nous avons détecté ne va pas tarder à faire son entrée dans le système. Je voulais savoir ce que nous devons faire ?

- Comment cela, ce que nous devons faire ? questionna la puissante femme.

- Devons-nous quitter l'orbite de la planète et nous éloigner le temps que ce vaisseau reparte et ne soit plus une menace ou devons-nous faire face ?

- Tu veux fuir ? Ajak ! cria la Goa'Uld en se levant. Nous allons attendre ce vaisseau de pied ferme et le renvoyer d'où il vient un coup de pied au derrière. Si ça se trouve, il vient pour chercher les Jaffas Libre et les Tau'Ri qui sont encore sur la planète, mais introuvable pour tes troupes.

- Heu… C'est possible. Mais je pensais qu'ils seraient déjà partis depuis le temps.

- Et comment. La Porte est trop bien gardée et n'a toujours pas été attaquée.

- Ils avaient peut-être des vaisseaux, et si c'est le cas…

- Je ne vais pas me mettre à penser avec des si. Ils sont toujours sur la planète. Et quand mes troupes d'élites arriveront, ils les retrouveront et tueront les Shol'Va et me rapporteront les Tau'Ri.

- Déesse, souffla alors une voix apeurée.

- Oui, fit la Goa'Uld en se tournant vers un de Jaffas pilotant le vaisseau devant les panneaux de commande.

- Le Ha'Tak va sortir de l'hyperespace dans quelques secondes.

- Bien. Voyons qui c'est, déclara Sekhmet en se dirigeant vers la grande baie vitrée donnant sur l'espace pour y voir apparaître le vaisseau.

Une formation troua l'espace et dans la seconde un Ha'Tak en sortit alors que la brèche disparaissait derrière lui. Le Ha'Tak prit immédiatement pour cible le vaisseau de Sekhmet et se mit à tirer.

- Ja'ia ! tonna Sekhmet, s'apercevant par là-même que ce vaisseau n'était pas celui qu'elle attendait.

Elle jeta un regard à Apis en se disant qu'il n'était peut-être pas si mauvais que ça. Mais elle devait le reprendre un peu. Ils l'avaient laissé trop longtemps tout seul, son mari et elle.

Les deux vaisseaux échangeaient des tirs. Les lasers s'écrasaient sur les boucliers faisant vibrer les Ha'Tak. Mais les deux vaisseaux étaient bien défendus et il faudrait encore quelques minutes avant que l'un des deux ne perde son système de défense permettant à l'autre de le détruire.

- Ma Reine, retentit une voix paniquée.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda Sekhmet.

- On nous signale une puissante explosion sur la planète, et la prison subit un assaut. Ils demandent des renforts.

- Je vois. Ce vaisseau joue la diversion. Il veut nous empêcher de téléporter des renforts sur la planète pour aider les Tau'Ri dans leur attaque. C'est bien vu.

- Que faisons-nous, ma Reine ? s'informa Apis.

- Nous allons tout de même envoyer des troupes sur la planète. Faîtes débarquer vous hommes sur la prison, Jaffa ! ordonna-t-elle à l'un des hauts gradés qui était encore présent.

Celui-ci ne prit même pas la peine de répondre et après un bref salut protocolaire quitta rapidement la salle du trône qui vibrait encore sous les coups de l'autre Ha'Tak.

- Mais, ma Reine…, protesta Apis.

- Oui ?

- Il est trop dangereux d'envoyer des Jaffas par les Anneaux alors que le vaisseau est sous le feu ennemi. Ils risquent de ne pas en sortir vivant, expliqua le Goa'Uld.

- C'est un risque à prendre. Je ne veux pas que les Tau'Ri gagnent ou quittent la planète.

- Bouclier à 60%, annonça l'un des pilotes.

***


	7. Partie 9

Episode 5 – 9ème et Dernière Partie

Une grosse explosion détruisit tout un côté de la prison. Après la mine qui avait été touchée quelques heures plus tôt, c'était maintenant la prison qui était pris pour cible. Les gardes Jaffas n'en revenaient pas. Après tant d'années si paisibles, où il ne s'était rien produit de bien passionnant si ce n'est un ou deux évadés, voilà que cette planète se faisait attaquer sans arrêt. Mais que se passait-il donc ? Les Tau'Ri étaient-ils vraiment si fous qu'on le disait ? Et surtout, étaient-ils donc vraiment puissants ? La garde se reprit après un temps de panique et quelques Jaffas s'en allèrent voir ce qu'il se passait, prudemment, l'arme à la main.

Là, une nouvelle explosion retentit ! Elle était moins importante que la précédente mais elle fut suivie de rafales de tirs provenant de lances lasers. Beaucoup de gardes Jaffas tombèrent sous les coups arrivant par surprise et sortant de la lisière des arbres. C'est alors qu'un groupe de Jaffas Libres jaillit de la forêt entouré de Terriens. Le chef de la garde de la prison reçut un tir de P-90 dans la poitrine et alors qu'il s'écroula, il se dit que décidément, les Tau'Ri étaient cinglés. Oser tenter une nouvelle attaque après la déroute qu'ils avaient connues, c'était soit être déments, soit être courageux. Il ferma les yeux et s'éloigna dans les ténèbres tout de même content d'être mort au combat et non de sénilité.

- Vite ! Allez chercher les prisonniers ! Dites-leurs qu'il faut partir le plus vite possible et que tous nous suivent ! cria le major Royship à Ek'Zhil et Cret'Beck tout en tirant quelques courtes rafales de son arme et en essayant d'être le plus précis possible.

Ce n'était pas évident en courant. Il descendait le court talus qui séparait le campement de la mine et l'entrée de la forêt. Il se précipita vers un gros container pour se mettre à couvert et pouvoir recharger. Il reprit son tir pour couvrir l'arrivé du lieutenant Wolfe. A eux deux, ils purent tuer quelques Jaffas d'Apis pour sécuriser la fuite des prisonniers qui couraient en sortant de la mine pour rejoindre le plus rapidement possible la relative sécurité des arbres.

SG-20 était resté à la lisière des bois et essayait de viser les gardes les plus dangereux pour protéger les prisonniers qui couraient mais qui n'étaient guère couvert. Les Jaffas d'Apis, voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient pas vraiment à faire de dégâts sur les forces des Jaffas Libres qui étaient en partie protégé par la distance et les arbres, avaient décidés de se mettre à tirer sur les fuyards. Les Jaffas Libres faisaient tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour protéger leurs frères, capturés lors du premier assaut et les autres prisonniers.

- Si seulement on avait des snipers, regretta Vicnent Necrona.

- Ça c'est sur, on pourrait faire un joli carton, approuva Bahamut.

- On se débrouille déjà pas trop mal, je trouve, fit Raziel.

Après encore quelques minutes de tirs ininterrompus, le major français ordonna la retraite. Il était plus que temps de fuir avant l'arrivée des renforts. Même si le vaisseau des Jaffas Libres devait être en place en orbite en train d'agresser le Ha'Tak de Sekhmet on ne savait jamais ce qu'il pouvait se passer. Il ne fallait pas courir le risque de voir débarquer une armée entière.

Les deux vaisseaux s'échangeaient toujours des tirs. Mais leurs boucliers baissaient inexorablement. Déjà certains tirs franchissaient la barrière énergétique et venait frapper la coque par endroit faisant trembler toute la structure.

- Déesse Sekhmet, nous devons nous retirer, implora un des Jaffas au commande du Ha'Tak. Si nous ne le faisons pas nous risquons d'y rester, tous les…, mais il ne put jamais finir sa phrase.

Sekhmet s'était levé de son trône la main en avant et une puissante onde de choc surgissant du gantelet de la femme avait heurté le pauvre Jaffa le tuant sur le coup.

- Jamais ! Nous ne fuirons pas. Détourner toute l'énergie dont nous n'avons pas besoin vers les boucliers.

- Mais… c'est déjà fait ma Reine, osa expliquer l'un des Jaffa.

- Et bien nous ne risquons rien alors. Ce sont eux qui vont être réduit en poussière ! assura-t-elle un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Apis n'était pas vraiment de cet avis. Pour lui, leur fin était proche. Les deux vaisseaux allaient se détruire mutuellement. Quelle fin pour deux dieux…

- Qu'en est-il des renforts ? demanda Sekhmet.

- Ils ne devraient plus tarder.

Mais allaient-ils arriver à temps, se demanda Apis.

- Ma Reine, on détecte un mouvement, déclara tout à coup un des Jaffas toujours présent au commande.

- Les renforts ?

- Non, déesse. C'est le vaisseau ennemi. Il a arrêté de tirer et bat en retraite.

- Ne le laissez pas fuir ! Je veux qu'on le détruise avant qu'il ne parte en hyperespace.

Mais c'était trop tard. Malgré les quelques tirs du Ha'Tak des Goa'Uld, le vaisseau des Jaffas Libres parvint à passer en vitesse lumière sans exploser.

Le grand anneau de pierre se mit en mouvement encore une fois. Les gardes Jaffas en armure de taureau présent autour de l'édifice ne s'en inquiétèrent guère. Le Chaap'Aï s'était déjà ouvert plusieurs fois sans que rien ne se passe. C'était étrange mais assez rassurant. Même si les Jaffas étaient entrainés pour se battre, une bataille évitée était toujours une bataille gagnée.

Ils se mirent toutefois en place, comme une routine. Après quelques secondes, puis minutes, toujours rien ne se passa. Comme les dernières fois. Les Jaffas se détendirent et attendirent que le vortex se referment malgré une petite tension. Mais bien moins grande que les fois précédente. C'était après tout la quatrième fois que cela se produisait.

Mais, à la surprise de tous, un objet jaillit du vortex. C'était un étrange objet allongé mais les Jaffas n'eurent pas le temps de l'observer en détail puisque celui-ci s'envola, hors de vue, suivit par une étrange fumée. Les gardes d'Apis étaient partagés. Certains regardaient la Porte, les autres le ciel et certains jetaient un coup d'œil inquiet aux deux à la fois. Alors, l'objet insolite redescendit. Ils le virent très nettement foncer droit sur eux. Répondant à leurs instincts primitifs qui leur disaient que cet objet n'était pas du tout bon pour eux, ils voulurent fuir. Mais avec les quelques secondes dont ils disposèrent, ils n'eurent pas le temps d'aller bien loin. Le souffle de la puissante explosion ravagea un grand périmètre et aucun Jaffa ne survécut.

Un nouvel objet sortit du vortex. C'était cette fois une machine roulante qui se déplaça jusqu'au DHD et qui eut l'air d'observer la scène avec une des ses excroissances supérieures. Et bien que cela soit impossible, on aurait dit le MALP satisfait.

- SG-C à SG-20, Porte sécurisée. Je répète, Porte sécurisée. Terminé.

Le major Raziel qui courait sur le chemin en direction de la clairière où se trouvait la Porte des Etoiles fut soulagé. Il répandit le message et tous les Jaffas Libres et prisonniers furent content de savoir qu'ils n'allaient plus avoir à se battre et qu'ils pourraient quitter cette planète sans danger.

Le groupe entier arriva à la Porte. Zedar alla composer l'adresse du site Alpha pendant que tout le monde regardait les alentour, malgré tout inquiet. Même si le grand cratère et le sol carbonisé indiqué que la grosse déflagration avait nettoyée la zone, personne ne se sentait encore tout à fait en sécurité.

Lorsque le vortex se stabilisa tout le monde se précipita pour le traverser. Il y avait quelques blessés parmi les Jaffas Libres et les prisonniers. De plus, les gardes d'Apis devaient être à leur poursuite et il n'était pas bon de s'attarder ici.

SG-20 fut le dernier groupe à quitter la planète avec Teal'C qui portait encore Yohann, toujours inconscient. Ils passèrent la Porte, plutôt satisfait d'une mission qui ne s'était pas vraiment déroulée comme prévue mais qui avait permis de faire ce qu'il devait faire. Il y avait eu des pertes, plus qu'ils ne le pensaient en partant, à cause du piège tendu par Apis, mais au final c'était eux qui gagnés. Ils avaient libérés beaucoup de Jaffas qui allaient sans aucun doute rejoindre les rangs des Jaffas Libres augmentant leur nombre et plus important aux yeux du major, ils avaient retrouvés deux des trois anciens membres de SG-20.

Fin de l'épisode 5.


End file.
